


Tour Surprise

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [66]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Tour Surprise

Michael was sitting on his bed tossing his phone in the air, and then barely moving his head enough so that it wouldn’t smack him in the face. Calum walked in and grabbed the phone while it was in midair, “what’re you doing?” Michael turned over and mumbled, “Falling into a deep hole on despair.” He had been like this for a few days, he was fine whenever he was around the fans, but as soon as he was alone he became sad and grumpy. Calum sat next to him, “wanna go to a club? I heard there’s one downtown.” Michael just shrugged and pulled a blanket over his head.

When Calum went out into the hallway he had the ultimate great idea, he dialed your number as fast as he could and practically screamed when you answered, “DO YOU WANT TO COME OUT TO SEE MICHAEL ON TOUR?” You held the phone at a distance and shouted back, “YES I WOULD LOVE TO.” Calum hung up and started texting you a bunch of details about how everything would go down. You were on break so you were going to take the soonest flight, and he would pick you up and you would both surprise Michael.

You started packing right away, you loaded everything into a duffel bag and booked a quick flight. You convinced your friend to drop you off at the airport, and as you sat there waiting, you got a call from Michael. 

As you picked up you tried to sound as calm as possible, “hey babe.”

He sounded cheery, “Hey I have an awesome surprise for you!”

You were now allowed to sound excited, “Really??? What is it!”

Michael tried to contain himself, “If I get on a flight now, I can go see you for two days!”

You spent the next twenty minutes trying to talk him out of it, but it wasn’t happening. As soon as you hung up, you called Calum and told him everything. He had to think on his feet. 

Calum decided to get the other guys in on the plan. Luke invited Michael out for a drink and wouldn’t take no for an answer. After an hour of drinking, Michael wanted to get going so he could pack for the trip. Knowing this would happen, he told Ashton to show up late and convince Michael to have a few more drinks. Two hours of drinking led to a third hour, and then to a fourth, soon after, Michael was hammered. 

When he woke up, he checked his phone and realized he had missed the flight and wouldn’t get to see you. He started crying and refused to talk to Luke or Ashton because they made him miss the plane. Meanwhile Calum was going to pick you up at the airport. When you got into the car he looked at you seriously, “he’s either going to happy and love this, or he’s going to be pissed and love this.” You laughed, “but either way, he’s going to love this!”

As the two of you pulled up to the hotel, Calum parked the car and then led you up to the room. He swung open the door, and all you heard was yelling. Michael was furious, “I can’t believe you made me miss the flight! This was my one chance to see y/n on tour and now I don’t get to because you both wanted to go out drinking!” You and Calum slowly approached the door to his room and giggled, this anger was about to go away in a few seconds. 

Calum called out, “Michael, come here!” 

He walked out and sighed, “Cal, where were you yesterday? I needed you to remind me about the flight, I missed it and now I-” 

You popped out from behind the couch and shouted, “surprise!”

Michael looked like hell, he clearly had a hangover, but he ran towards you and hugged you, “how are you here? Is this why you didn’t want me to visit?”

Ashton and Luke came out and started laughing, “And why we made you get drunk.”

Calum turned to them and said exasperatedly, “I said to get him a few drinks, not to get him shitfaced!” 

Michael started tearing up and kissed your cheek over and over again, “I don’t even care, this is the greatest way to wake up from a hangover, I’m so glad you’re here.”

You kissed him and giggled, “I’m glad to be here, but this was all Calum’s idea.”

Calum walked up and put his arms around the two of you, “Anything for the happy couple! But there’s just one problem.”

You and Michael both turned to him and questioned, “what?”

He then held his nose and laughed, “Michael reeks of tequila.”


End file.
